Within electronic systems, integrated circuits typically communicate with each other using electrical signals. A typical electrical signal is transmitted by one integrated circuit and received by another integrated circuit. A clock signal may be used to determine when to sample the electrical signal at the receiving integrated circuit. If the clock signal is offset in either frequency or phase, communications errors may result.